Hockey Player Hijinks
by JustMe133
Summary: Based off of the episode "Jockenstein" when Benny and Ethan join the hockey team. What happens when they both think things they shouldn't think? Read and find out! Rated T to be safe. BETHAN. Read at your own risk. ONESHOT.


**Okay, I could not get over how ADORABLE they looked in their hockey jerseys.**

**So I had to write this.**

**If it sucks, eh oh well I tried.**

**In no way do I own MBAV or its characters.**

…

Benny was overjoyed as he turned to Ethan.

"Dude! We made the team! Do you know what this will do to our reps?" he asked as he pulled on the slightly oversized jersey. Ethan couldn't help the slight smile that came to his face as he stared at his best friend. "We are officially done being nerds! Jock life, here we come!"

"Personally, I don't think jock life is as interesting as it looks," he said, pulling on his own jersey. "Besides, inside, we're still geeks."

"Shhhhhh," Benny mock whispered, looking around nervously. "People don't need to know that!" His eyes wandered over his best friend's thin body wrapped up in his slightly too-big jersey, and he couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked.

_I can't think of my best friend as cute... _he thought, turning away from the dark-haired boy. _It's not normal…_

While Benny was off in his thoughts, Ethan was eyeing the taller boy with an absorbed look.

_Benny looks so good in his jersey… With just a peek of the collar of his striped polo showing… _Ethan felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment at his thoughts. _I'm supposed to like Sarah, not Benny…_

"You okay E?" Benny asked, looking at the other boy, whose face was now turning a bright red.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure?" he asked, stepping a bit closer. Ethan just nodded, not looking at him now. Benny bit his lip and scooted just a bit closer, looking around, seeing the last person, besides them, leave the locker room. _If anything happened when no one was around…_ he thought, unable to get how Ethan looked in that jersey out of his head, he bit his lip harder and made it to where he was standing right behind Ethan, who didn't move.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, but Benny didn't respond. Instead, he slowly raised his hands and placed them on Ethan's waist. "B-Benny?"

"Y-you… You have NO idea how adorable you look in your hockey jersey," he finally whispered, closing his eyes. Ethan's own widened though as his cheeks burned a bright pink to dim red. "I'm sorry… I know I shouldn't think of you _that_ way, but you make it really hard not to."

"Really?" Ethan squeaked, making Benny chuckle and pull Ethan a little closer to him.

"Yes, really."

"You look really good in yours too," he whispered, unable to help himself. Suddenly, he feels himself spin and pushed against the lockers to where he was facing Benny, who frowned at him.

"What about Sarah?"

"What about her?"

"You love her."

"I don't love her…"

"Yes you do."

"I did. Not anymore… She's so … different now that she's a full vampire. I just acted like I still liked her to keep up appearances. It's bad enough that I'm a nerd, but that I …" Ethan stopped talking then, not looking at his best friend anymore, who now nudged him.

"That you what?"

"Might like guys…" he whispered, avoiding the eyes that bore into him. Benny didn't say anything, but did press a little closer to Ethan, who grimaced.

"It's okay E. I won't tell anyone." Ethan now looked at Benny, who smiled warmly. "Only if…"

"I should've known there'd be a catch." Benny chuckled again.

"Only if you don't tell anyone what happens in here today," he whispered, a smirk gracing his features.

"What's gonna happen?" Ethan asked, slightly nervous. Benny just smiled and leaned closer to Ethan until he was about a breath away.

"This." And he kissed him. Softly at first, which was just enough to make Ethan's heart run at an accelerated rate. Benny smiled into the kiss when Ethan added more pressure, kissing back. Finally Benny pulled away for breath with a happy smile. Ethan looked slightly dazed but then began to freak out.

"Oh no… NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Dude, you kissed me!"

"So?"

"So? That shouldn't have happened," he said, quickly pushing the taller boy away and reaching for his backpack. Benny shot out an arm to stop him from leaving, but that didn't stop Ethan from struggling.

"E!" No response. "Ethan! I LIKED kissing you!" he said, making Ethan stop his frantic attempts to get away. "I want to kiss you again." Ethan didn't look at Benny, but he did make a movement. Quickly, he turned until he pushed Benny up against the lockers and kissed him. Benny smiled again and wrapped his arms around Ethan, who steadied himself by holding onto Benny's shoulders. They stood there kissing for a few minutes before they heard voices. They quickly pulled away from each other.

"Shit," they whispered together before Benny grabbed Ethan by the wrist and pulled him into the nearby showers. Quickly closing the curtain behind them, they hid there huddled together, listening to the voices of their teammates.

"I'm pretty sure I left my backpack in here somewhere," one voice said, getting a grunt from the other.

"Is it one of those?"

"Nah, those belong to the newbs."

"You mean those two dorks?"

"Yeah. Rookie mistake leaving their stuff here. I say we go through it."

"I thought you had to find your backpack."

"You're right. Maybe I left it by the showers." Benny slipped a hand over Ethan's mouth and pulled him closer to him, both standing statue-still.

"Let's go look then." Two pairs of footsteps could be heard making their way towards the stalls. Ethan looked nervously at Benny, who smiled reassuringly before beginning to quickly whisper under his breath. Taking the hand that was over Ethan's mouth, he raised it as he finished what he was saying, making a light burst from his fingertips and shoot out of the stall. It hit the two guys, who made an "oomph" sound.

"What were we doing back in here?"

"I have no idea."

"Well come on, let's get out of here." Benny and Ethan didn't move until they heard the locker room door shut. Both then let out a relieved sigh.

"That was close," Ethan whispered, turning to Benny, who just smiled.

"Yeah, it was," he said, pulling Ethan closer to him, who shook his head.

"I don't think we should … kiss again."

"Why not?"

"Because… I like Sarah," Ethan said stubbornly, but Benny just shook his head and pulled Ethan closer to him.

"Then I guess we better not tell her," he said with a happy smile before pushing Ethan against the wall, attaching their lips once again. Ethan tried to resist, but gave in when Benny's hands lifted up the edge of his jersey and shirt and began to run over the skin of his back and sides. Barely pausing for breath, Benny began to pull the jersey up and off of his slight body, his soon following. Ethan's face was flushed, but he smiled.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Says who?" Benny said playfully as he pulled up Ethan's shirt some, exposing the pale skin of his stomach. "I think you're enjoying it. Whether you'll admit it or not." He teasingly ran his fingers over Ethan's skin, making him jolt a bit. "If you really want me to stop, you'll have to do better than that." Ethan didn't even bother saying anything, even though Benny's hands continued to roam over his skin. With shaking hands, he began to pull on Benny's shirt, raising it up some. Benny just smiled.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Ethan mumbled, but Benny's smile just grew as he pulled his shirt off. Ethan's eyes widened and he began to blush as he looked away.

"You've seen me shirtless before. It didn't bother you then. Why now?" he asked as he helped Ethan get his own shirt off.

"Because we weren't doing this," Ethan muttered out before Benny began kissing him again. He blindly fumbled for Ethan's belt, making Ethan jolt away from him in surprise. "W-what are you doing?"

"Uh… I'm sorry E… I don't know what came over me," Benny said, backing away from Ethan in the small shower stall. "I just… I'm sorry," he said, seeming to come to his senses. Ethan, not sure what to say, just stood there. Benny began to reach for his shirt and jersey.

"No. It's… its fine," he finally said, making Benny stop in surprise.

"What?"

"I want this," he whispered, raising his dark eyes to Benny's light ones. "This will be our only chance. And I want it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

…

Ethan gasped out as Benny lifted him and wrapped his legs around him.

"Are you sure about this E?

"Yes. I mean…It's just us right?"

"Always just us."

…

Ethan stumbled out of the shower stall about 30 minutes later, flushed face and out of breath. Benny soon followed, in a very similar state.

"Told you you looked good in your jersey."

…

**Sorry there was no full sex scene. Didn't feel like it very much.**

**But I hope ya'll liked this oneshot.**

**And oh my… The Halloween episode was … out there.**

**That's all I say about it.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
